Change of Heart
by WNCwoman15
Summary: Time has passed since Rebecca and Marlene parted. Trying to find her own happiness Rebecca managed to find love in free spirited Tim Helmke. All seems well for Rebecca with a new love and continued career success. That is until Rebecca comes face to face once again with Marlene.
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 1**

The LCL design room was alive with productive activity. Every aspect of the room had a sense of controlled chaos. Seamstresses were at their sewing machines diligently assembling the pieces of Rebecca's newest fashion line. Various design interns and assistants could be found cutting fabrics, ironing, and matching color swatches and in the center of it all was Rebecca. Perched on her stool she feverishly sketched her newest design. Rebecca had always treated each of her fashion lines as if they were the most important pieces ever created, however, this line up was truly her most important. It was not the first time that LCL's future laid in Rebecca's talented and skillful hands. Once again, her family turned to her to design and create a line that would bail LCL out of the financial downfall that they faced due to Tanja's schemes. With her back against the wall Tanja had no choice but to consider a merger between LCL and the new powerhouse in the fashion industry, RAVE Couture, out of New York. The success of Rebecca's new line, _Levels_, would determine whether the merger would take place. Evelyn Dietrich, the founder, CEO, and head designer of RAVE, had personally approached Tanja and more importantly adamantly declared that her sole interest in LCL was due to the creative talents of Rebecca. Hence, the pressure Rebecca felt to out do any other line she had designed before.

So engrossed in her sketch Rebecca never noticed the two arms that were slowly beginning to envelop her until she became locked in a tight embrace and quickly lifted from her stool.

"That's it! I am physically removing you from this stool!" Tim firmly kept Rebecca suspended in air despite her squirming to free herself.

"Tim! What are you doing? Let me go!" Rebecca insisted with a half hearted giggle.

"What am I doing? I am rescuing my girlfriend from her own self destruction! That's what I am doing!" Tim finally placed Rebecca down on the ground.

"Self destruction? What are you talking about? I am NOT being self destructive. What gives you that idea?" Rebecca asked as she made her way back to the design table. Making sure no errors occurred to her drawing by her sudden with drawl.

"What gives me that idea? How about the fact that you have not left this design table much less this room in over two months."

"Don't be ridiculous Tim. Of course I have left this table and this room. The fact that I actually work a full days work instead of running amuck through the streets of Dusseldorf doesn't mean that I am heading for self destruction. If anything I have never been more excited to be designing than I am right now."

"Really? And to what do you owe this sudden burst of creativity too? Anything, or should I say ANYONE particular inspire this creative overflow you are experiencing." with his emphasis on "anyone" Tim alluded to his being Rebecca's muse by hugging her from behind accompanied by playful nibbles at her ear.

"Hmmm? There is a certain someone that does come to mind." Rebecca teased.

"Ahhh! Do tell! Who is this certain "someone"?

"Evelyn Dietrich!" Rebecca stated in her matter of fact tone.

"What? Who?" Tim's attempt at seduction came to a halt.

Rebecca laughed at Tim's exaggerated disappointed look. "Evelyn Dietrich."

"Who exactly is Evelyn Dietrich and how or more importantly why exactly is she your muse?"

"Really Tim? Evelyn Dietrich!?"

Wide eyed with no recognition of the name Evelyn Dietrich Tim only shrugged and shook his head.

Rebecca returned Tim's look with that of disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me! I would like to think that since you have become LCL's head fashion photographer you would have begun to educate yourself about the industry. Not to mention that Evelyn Dietrich could soon be not only my boss but yours as well." Rebecca shook her own head out of minor irritation that Tim was not a bit more serious. "Obviously you haven't been listening either when I tell you things. How many times have I told you how important it is that this merger is a success with RAVE Couture."

"Hey wait a minute now! Yes, I do know about the merger with RAVE, but I have no idea who this Evelyn, what's her last name? Dietrich? Is. You have never mentioned this lady before."

"Again if you would take the time to educate yourself you would know that Evelyn Dietrich IS RAVE Couture. She created the company 10 years ago and in that amount of time has managed to make it, one of if not, the most respected fashion labels in the industry. When I lived in New York I managed to secure a tour of her fashion house and managed to attended one of her fashion shows. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to even get through the door of one of her shows?"

Again Tim only answered with a look of befuddlement and shrugged as he shook his head.

Rebecca sighed, "Her designs are truly inspiring." Rebecca looked at her latest sketch with a critical eye.

Tim made his way to Rebecca and peered at her latest drawing. Not that he really understood the appeal of design he did understand that it was important to Rebecca and that her creations ultimately also led to his having a job. In an effort to be supportive he examined all of Rebecca's sketches that were in various piles on her desk.

"Well then "educate" me more then. Tell me the concept behind this new line of your. _Levels _is it?"

Rebecca's face lit up with a broad beautiful smile. It pleased her that Tim asked to see her designs and she eagerly began to explain the concept by laying out her sample sketches.

"Well. I decided that I needed to present a wide array of designs. I wanted to showcase the fact that LCL has the ability to create fashion for women and men at any level of their personal or professional lives. Hence, the title _Levels _obviously. So here I have several examples of casual wear, and here are the examples of my ideas for the professional career minded sorts, and last are my examples of night life fashion and actually this dress I was just sketching is going to be the highlight of the entire show." Rebecca couldn't contain her excitement about the sketch she continued to gaze upon.

Tim took the sketch from Rebecca's hand examined it a little closer.

"Very nice. Very nice indeed."

Rebecca beamed with satisfaction that Tim was not only interested but complimentary of her work. He continued to look at all her sketches.

"I would say that you definitely have out done yourself Rebecca."

"Why thank you kind sir." and Rebecca extended her expression of thanks with a playful kiss on Tim's cheek.

"Your designs are definitely beautiful, creative, original, mmmmm….let me see. I'm trying to think of some more adjectives!" Tim confessed with a playful smirk.

"Agggh! You are incorrigible!" Rebecca followed her statement punching Tim in the arm.

"Ahhh that may be true, but I am also adorable! Wouldn't you agree?"

Rebecca couldn't help but smile at Tim's boyish charm. "Well there is that too."

Tim couldn't resist but to place a sweet and tender kiss on Rebecca's lips. After doing so he managed to return his attention back to Rebecca's sketches.

"So I take it this Evelyn Dietrich is a sultry blonde?" Tim announced.

Rebecca found herself take aback a little by Tim's observation. With a nervous laugh Rebecca responded.

"A sultry blonde? Why do you say that?"

"Well look! You have drawn an attractive blonde woman in all of your sketches for the women's designs. I just assumed since Evelyn was your muse that she must be a blonde."

Rebecca laughed as she fumbled through the various sketches. "That's crazy of course I haven't drawn every design with a blonde…"

Rebecca caught herself as she realized that Tim was right. Every sketch of the women's designs featured a woman of long blonde hair with long legs to match. For a few seconds Rebecca was at a loss for words.

"So this is Evelyn huh? Well all I can say is I can't wait to meet her!" Tim emphasized his delight with the universally familiar whistle that meant someone was sexy.

Rebecca shot Tim a death glare.

"Ahh. Rebecca! There is no need for you to be jealous, because you know that my eyes only point in your direction now."

As Tim pulled Rebecca in for another embrace Kim approached Rebecca with a booklet in hand that branded the LCL logo on the cover. Rebecca pushed Tim's embrace aside.

"Rebecca. I'm sorry to interrupt but Elizabeth, Tanya, and Sebastian have finished going over the legal documents for the merger and wanted your input." Kim handed the booklet of documents to Rebecca and found her attention diverted to the sketches that adorned the table.

"Wow! Are these the designs for _Level_? I've heard that they are phenomenal. Can I see?"

"Sure!" Rebecca was all to eager for Kim's feedback.

"Rebecca. These are SUPER! You have really out done yourself. Hmm…that's funny the women in these sketches remind me a lot of…Marle…." Rebecca quickly cut Kim off before she could finish her sentence.

"You know Kim you really should report back to Tanja and Elizabeth and let them know that I will look these documents over as soon as possible. Not to mention I have a lot of unfinished work to do."

At first Kim was a confused by Rebecca's sudden change of subject, but quickly realized that Rebecca did not want to hear the mention of her sisters name. The look of disapproval that flashed across Kim's face caused a surge of guilt to flood Rebecca's body.

"Your right. I really should get back to work. I wouldn't want myself or anyone else for that matter to interfere with your productivity." Kim's warmth turned cold as she turned and left Rebecca and Tim.

The awkward turn in Rebecca and Kim's conversation did not go unnoticed by Tim.

"So. What exactly just happened here?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked busying herself collecting all the sketches and arranging them in a orderly stack inside her portfolio and trying desperately to find a way to change the subject.

"That little exchange between you and Kim."

"It was nothing. Kim has a tendency to dawdle and waste valuable time and if you don't keep her on task then she becomes lazy and distracted and there is to much that needs to be done for anyone to be distracted right now. Which reminds me. You have a new assignment."

"New assignment?"

"Yes. Tanja has requested a complete photo layout of the entire _Levels _collection and we already have the first portion of the collection completed. So no better time than now for you to begin. If you check with Bella at the front desk she can provide you with the contact information of all the models so that you can begin arranging times."

"Come on Rebecca. Can't it wait just for a little while. Seriously all work and no play makes for a very sad day don't you think."

Tim once again began to playfully tease Rebecca and pulled her in close for ticklish kisses along her neck and Rebecca, although she weakly protested, also found herself gleefully playing along and giving in to his game of tickle tag around her desk. In their over zealous moment of child's play Tim, and more importantly, Rebecca were unaware of the arrival of Tanja and her guests until Rebecca's portfolio of sketches were carelessly knocked off the table and flew in a scattered mess at the feet of everyone who had arrived.

"Rebecca! What is going on here?' Tanya gritted her teeth as she tried to control her dissatisfaction with Rebecca's behavior. Her first instinct was to rip Rebecca apart but in an effort to save face among her guests she forced a smile.

Rebecca quickly spun around. Embarrassed by her unprofessional demeanor she began to clumsily pickup, along with Tim's help, the strayed pieces of paper on the floor.

"Tanya! I didn't see you come in."

"That is obvious." Tanya smirked.

"I am so sorry. We were just…"

Tim interjected. "It was my fault Tanya. Rebecca has been working hard over the last few days and I was just trying to encourage her to take a moment to breath and relax. I'm afraid we may have let it get a little out of hand."

"Yes. Obviously you did."

Tim immediately felt Tanya's icy glare and stepped back.

From behind Tanya came a thick British voice. "Now Tanya. Don't be too overly chastising with Rebecca. There is nothing wrong with an element of fun in the work place. As long as it doesn't get to far out of hand."

Consumed with collecting her sketches Rebecca had not been aware of the people who accompanied Tanya. With her sketches finally organized in her hand Rebecca stood only to find herself face to face with Evelyn Dietrich.

Rebecca could not find the proper words. Before her stood "the" Evelyn Dietrich an icon in the fashion world that Rebecca had long admired.

Tanya managed to end the awkward silence.

"Evelyn. May I introduce you to Rebecca von Lahnstein. Chief designer for LCL. Rebecca. Evelyn Dietrich."

Evelyn stretched out her hand to Rebecca. She had a softness to her own brown eyes that resembled Rebecca's and with a reassuring smile that put Rebecca to ease. Rebecca collected herself and quickly regained her composure and professionalism and shook Evelyn's hand with confidence.

"A strong handshake. I like that in a woman. It's a sign of confidence."

Rebecca smiled and felt empowered already by her first introduction to Evelyn.

"vielen Dank." Rebecca responded.

"No. No. English only please. I'm afraid I don't speak German." Evelyn was quiet frank in her request.

"Oh. I apologize." Rebecca stammered.

"No need to apologize. I am not familiar with the German language and when conducting business I insist that English is to be spoken."

"But your last name is Dietrich. Isn't that a German name. How can you be German and not speak German?" Tim interrupted and he quickly felt the disapproving glares of all three women.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" The soft and nurturing smile that Evelyn had offered to Rebecca disappeared into the same icy glare that Tanya had given him only moments before.

"Uh. This is Tim Helmke. He is our head fashion photographer here at LCL." Rebecca explained.

Evelyn stepped a little closer into Tim and examined him from top to bottom with a critiquing eye and ended with a dead stare into Tim's eyes.

"Well Tim Helmke, fashion photographer, when you become head of your own company that generates millions in revenue then you can dictate how business is conducted and in what language, but until then I suggest you play by the rules that are given to you."

Tim suddenly felt as he did as a small boy when being reprimanded by his teachers in school and judging from Rebecca's pressed lips and death stare he knew that his best bet for surviving was to agree, apologize and remain silent.

"Yes. I see your point. English it is."

The smile that Evelyn flashed Tim was not that of friendly substance but more of recognition for his obedient submissiveness.

"Now. Rebecca. It is my understanding that you have completed the first portion of the _Levels _line." Evelyn inquired.

"Yes. Actually I was just informing Tim that he could begin photographing each piece for the photo journal."

"Wonderful. And the sketches in your hand. These are all the completed designs?"

Rebecca looked at the portfolio of sketches she held nervously in her hand and presented them to Evelyn. "Yes. Yes they are. In fact, I was just adding the last of the details to the final piece of the collection."

"Lovely. I look forward to looking over your work. In the meantime, Tanya and I have additional business to discuss concerning the merger. Will it be much longer before you are completely finished with your design?"

"As I mentioned I was just finishing up some last minute details and making sure that everything is in order for production. It really shouldn't take much longer. I could most likely have everything ready for your review by the end of the day."

"Perfect! If I am not available you can leave everything with my assistant and Creative Director. Oh! Foolish me! I am sorry. I have neglected to introduce the two of you. Actually it is my understanding that the two of you are….shall we say…quiet familiar with one another." Evelyn gave an all to knowing smile to Rebecca as she motioned to the statuesque blonde who had been standing quietly in the background out of sight.

"Rebecca. I do believe you already know my Creative Director at RAVE Couture. Marlene von Lahnstein."


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of Heart **

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Rebecca."

Her voice. It had been so long since Rebecca had heard Marlene's voice. It had been so long since she felt how Marlene could, just by saying her name, drown out every noise around them.

The surprise on Rebecca's face at seeing Marlene standing before her did not go unnoticed by anyone. Especially Tim. Who still remained silent. Secretly still in fear of the whip like action of Evelyn and Tanya's remarks and now his own sudden curiosity for the beautiful blonde who stood before them. As he studied the faces of the women around him he realized that all of them obviously knew more about what was going on then he did.

Still dumbfounded and yet pleased by Marlene's presence. Rebecca quickly realized she needed to pull it together to maintain the professional environment, but at the same time she wanted Marlene to know how happy she was to see her.

"Marlene!? It's so good to see you!" Marlene's smile widen as Rebecca approached her and wrapped her arms around her for a friendly embrace. Even though the hug was brief there was a feeling familiar and of warmth and comfort that was felt by both women.

"And I am so happy to see you again Rebecca." Marlene beamed.

"I don't understand. I thought you were working again in theatre? When did this happen? How did this happen? You …becoming Creative Director for RAVE Couture?" Rebecca asked in rapid succession.

Marlene laughed, "Well it was all because of Evelyn really. She approached me."

At that moment Evelyn, who along with Tanya had been watching the interaction between the two ladies with great interest, interrupted.

"Yes. I discovered Marlene by accident really. While visiting friends in New Haven we happen to attend Marlene's directorial debut, which by the way, was an absolutely BRILLIANT piece of work! You really should have been there Rebecca." Marlene gave Evelyn a look of dissatisfaction for taunting Rebecca in such a way, but Evelyn merely brushed Marlene's disapproval aside. "After the performance I insisted on meeting Marlene and was immediately impressed by her talents, and then to discover, during our conversation, her experience working here at LCL with you and her knowledge of the fashion industry. Well I just knew I had to have her as part of my creative team."

"That's all wonderful to hear Marlene. I'm. Well I'm just surprised really that you would even want to leave the theatre and pursue work in fashion. I just always assumed you didn't have much interest in it." Rebecca stated.

"Why would you every think that? You of all people should know how much interest I had in fashion, especially under the circumstances." Rebecca knew what Marlene was insinuating.

"Yes, but I just never thought your interest was enough to want to pursue a career in fashion."

"Yes, Well being stuck behind a desk all day answering phones and directing delivery boys didn't always allow for creative opportunities while I was here at LCL. Not to mention the one time I did take the initiative to be creative in the industry with the boutique in New York. You decided the New York project was really of no importance and abandoned the idea. Remember?" Rebecca diverted her eyes from Marlene. She felt a sense of guilt wash over her and she could feel everyone's eyes on her and observing her uneasiness. It was Marlene, however, who took the pressure off.

"Actually I should thank you. My having left and having been able to prove to myself that I still could succeed and be successful in theatre actually has made it easier for me to transition into my role at as Creative Director at RAVE." Marlene couldn't help but lock eyes with Rebecca and offer an appreciative smile. A smile that still affected Rebecca. Their brief moment was quickly interrupted by Tanja.

"I hate to be the one to break up this reunion, but there is still business to discuss. Rebecca as soon as you have completed your last revisions you can bring the sketches to my office. As for you Tim, perhaps you could spend more time actually doing YOUR job instead of distracting Rebecca from hers." Tim still feared to speak and only managed a head nod like that of a servant addressing royalty.

Tanja turned to leave with Evelyn and Marlene behind her, but before doing so Evelyn approached Rebecca. Her mannerisms and words to Rebecca were kind and yet matter of fact. "I have very high hopes for you my dear. Very high hopes." This was the first time that Rebecca had really looked at Evelyn. There was something enduring, comforting, and oddly familiar about Evelyn and it wasn't because they both shared striking similarities in their physical appearance. It was something in the way Evelyn made Rebecca feel.

"I can only hope to meet all your expectations." Rebecca smiled.

Evelyn took Rebecca's hand in hers. "You already do my dear….You already do." Evelyn turned to leave when suddenly she slightly stumbled. Rebecca managed to steady Evelyn's faltering body and very swiftly Marlene also was by Evelyn's side to steady her.

Evelyn's spell was very brief but long enough for Rebecca and those around her to be concerned. Everyone except for Tanja who watched with a curious eye. Evelyn quickly worked at regaining control of herself.

"Oh my. I don't know what came over me. I am so sorry. I…"

"Are you sure you are alright? Perhaps we should call a doctor?" voiced a concerned Rebecca.

"Oh no! No! I am fine. Really." Evelyn stated very adamantly.

Marlene quickly interrupted. "Evelyn. I told you this would happen if you continued to skip meals."

"Yes! Yes dear Marlene I do believe you are right. I am afraid I have been too neglectful." Evelyn quickly held on to Marlene for continued support.

Marlene turned to Tanja. "I'm sorry Tanja. I feel that it is important that we postpone the rest of the meeting until tomorrow. I'm afraid Evelyn has not allowed herself enough time to adapt to the time change from her travels and has obviously neglected to eat."

Marlene knew Tanja well enough and could tell that Tanja was suspicious, but she offered Tanja no further explanation.

"Of course! We can meet tomorrow if that is better." Tanja suspiciously agreed.

"Yes. I think that will work best." Marlene insisted.

"I am so terribly sorry for the change of plans. I must admit I have a bad habit of pushing myself to hard at times, and as Marlene mentioned, skipping meals and forgetting to eat has been a bad habit of mine for quiet sometime. Another great benefit of having Marlene by my side. She reminds me of the little things that are still of great importance."

Flash backs of Marlene doing the same for her jolted quickly through Rebecca's memory. She recalled the many times Marlene brought her food or coffee as she slaved away at her desk or sewing machine. Twinges of regret hit Rebecca that she never realized during those moments how much Marlene did for her during their relationship. Rebecca even felt a surprising bit of jealousy as she watched Marlene tend to Evelyn.

Evelyn quickly regained her composure.

"Rebecca my dear. It looks as though you get a bit of extra time to add your finishing touches to your final piece. And Tanja. Why don't I take with me the documents detailing the merger agreement so that my lawyer and myself can be looking over the details. Once we have finished then we can all meet once again to determine any final arrangements."

"Actually I have a copy of the merger agreement right here." Rebecca interjected.

Rebecca located the booklet of documents on her desk that Kim had delivered earlier. Marlene was the one who ended up taking the documents from Rebecca and when doing so brushed her fingers, by accident really, across the back of Rebecca's hand. Just that brief and subtle touch sent a sense of electricity through Rebecca and she instinctively locked eyes again with Marlene.

"Thank you." Marlene smiled, this time with a hint of a nervous laugh, as she took the documents from Rebecca. A nervousness that she quickly stifled. She had worked extremely hard to maintain her composure and professionalism and she couldn't let any past feelings effect her new position.

At that moment Tim found the courage to speak.

"Ms. Dietrich. May I say it has been a great pleasure meeting you. I have long been a fan of your fashion."

Rebecca couldn't help but cut her eyes at Tim. Especially with the knowledge she had that Tim didn't even have a clue as to who Evelyn was as of a few minutes prior to their meeting.

"Ah yes. Tim? Tim was it? I must admit I am not as familiar with your work."

"Yes. Well I am rather new to the fashion world. As a matter of fact, I really had no interest in it really until I became Rebecca's boyfriend."

With the word boyfriend. A sense of stunned disbelief filled the air and Rebecca felt her heart stop. Especially when she witnessed the changed expression that came over Marlene's face.

For Marlene she felt as if someone had punched her in the gut. She swallowed hard trying not to let the discovery of how Rebecca having moved on with her life affected her. Angry with herself almost that it was affecting her. Rebecca had every right to move on. Marlene just wasn't as ready for the realization as she thought she was.

"Boyfriend?…..Really?" Once again, Tim felt the heaviness of Evelyn's questioning tone and once he caught sight of Rebecca's disapproving glare he wished he had remained silent.

"So are you really here because of your talent as a photographer?" Evelyn questioned.

At this point, no matter how amusing it really was for Tanja to watch Tim and Rebecca squirm, she knew that business wise the direction this discussion was turning was not good for business and as much as she hated she came to Tim's defense.

"I assure you Evelyn that boyfriend or not. I only allow the most talented of people on my staff and that includes photographers. Despite Tim and Rebecca's personal relationship outside of LCL hours I can assure you that he produces top quality work, because I expect it from ALL my employees."

"Hmmm…. Yes. Well. We shall see about that." Evelyn proclaimed with a sarcastic tone as she turned once again to leave with Marlene turning to follow her.

Tim flashed Tanja a nervous and appreciative smile for coming to what he thought was his defense. Tanja merely rolled her eyes. She was no longer amused by the fact that Rebecca and Tim's relationship was brought to Evelyn's attention.

As Tanja moved towards the elevator where Evelyn and Marlene were waiting. Tanja very quickly pulled Rebecca aside and as if scolding a child Tanja whispered.

"Rebecca I suggest you conduct yourself in a more professional tone and stop these midday teenage trysts with your little boyfriend here. If this unprofessional conduct causes a problem and creates doubt in Evelyn's decision about merging with LCL then the financial fall and ruin of LCL and the Lahnstein legacy will fall squarely on your shoulders." Before Rebecca could defend herself Tanja began to walk away but as she did she quietly hissed over her shoulder, "And for God's sake tell your boy toy to pull up his pants and find a pair without holes at the knees. I refuse to let him represent LCL anymore looking like a refugee from homeless shelter."

Rebecca had no words and could feel a sense of embarrassment wash over her. She looked at Tim not knowing how to handle the situation and he returned her look with a shrug. Rebecca's attention turned back to the departing trio of women as they filled the elevator. Marlene's eyes looking only at the floor. Rebecca took steps toward the elevator not wanting to let this be the way her first time seeing Marlene in almost a year end. All she could manage was, "It was so good to see you again." Hearing Rebecca's words brought Marlene's eyes up to meet Rebecca's, only to have their lingering look cut short by the closing of the elevator doors.


End file.
